


Different Perspective

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-12
Updated: 2003-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS : Season 7 – The Fifth Race, Meridian, Full CircleSUMMARY : Daniel Jackson’s return to the SGC from a different perspective.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 Fanfiction - Different Perspective

“Welcome to Stargate Command.” The booming voice of her new NCO, Sergeant Toby Miller, startled Airman 1st Class Lucy Collins awake. The long trip up to Cheyenne Mountain in the bus had rocked her to sleep. Stifling a yawn, Lucy blinked to clear her eyes. ‘We’ve arrived,’ she thought to herself, allowing a small smile to briefly relieve the strain on her face. Looking out the window at the tree covered mountain, framed by a blue sky, it was hard to imagine there was a secure military base deep underground. “Clear the bus and line up!” the booming voice ordered. Still slightly disorientated, Lucy clambered to her feet, grabbing her bag as she did so. She made her way to the front of the bus then onto the broad parking area situated just before a deep concrete tunnel leading back into the mountain. 

Lucy, standing in line at attention, cast her eyes over her fellow ‘newbies’, satisfied she wasn’t the only one who had fallen asleep. The two men, both A1C like her, Stan Ryan and Roger Wright, both looked as rumpled as she felt. They climbed out after her, trying to straighten their uniforms. Lucy smiled at the fourth member of the newbies, Airman 1st Class Diane Clarke, who met her eyes, smiling back. Diane was always perfectly groomed and Lucy couldn’t find any fault with her friend’s appearance, but then, she never could. 

“This way!” As one the four new security specialists turned to follow Sergeant Miller. Lucy shivered in the chill as they passed from the sun-drenched pavement to the shadowed tunnel. After passing the first checkpoint they headed to the elevators to begin the long decent. Stepping out of the elevator on Level 15, Lucy, now fully awake and alert, glanced around at the base she was assigned to work at for the next two years. ‘Looks a bit bleak,’ she thought, eyeing the blank grey walls, the hallways seeming to go off into oblivion. Several personnel could be seen making their way down the hallways, destinations unknown, all quiet and intent. 

Lucy cast a frown at Diane, not liking her first impression of her new assignment. Deep beneath the mountain, it was easier to credit the rumors they had heard of this place; that here they would be right on the front lines of a war for survival the rest of the world knew nothing about. She felt the weight of responsibility, like the mountain above, pressing down on her. Diane returned the frown with one elegant eyebrow arching upwards, understanding completely. 

The two women had already become friends during orientation despite their obvious differences. Lucy was tall with dark hair, worn short for ease, and brown eyes so dark they looked almost black in some light. Her slender frame hid surprising strength gained from having constant training from four older brothers, also in the Armed Forces, since she was a teenager. She was friendly and naturally curious, able to ask questions that showed her genuine interest in others, rather than seeming to be merely nosy. 

Diane just barely made the height requirement, but no one ever called her ‘short’, at least, not more than once. With her soft drawl, she seemed to be the epitome of a well-mannered southern lady. But Lucy had seen her in action, and thought her friend was the last person she would ever dare to cross. In the time Lucy had known her, Diane had shown that her genteel exterior hid a Pit Bull temperament when riled. 

Diane’s soft blonde hair was also cut short for ease but, unlike Lucy’s strictly basic style, Diane’s was cut in such a way to frame her face, softening and complimenting. Lucy sometimes felt too tall, gangly and scruffy against Diane went they went out socially, not realizing she was equally attractive, but in a different way. 

When their orders had come through, Lucy and Diane had been pleased they would be serving together again. They had heard that there were only a few women on this base so were proud and excited to have been chosen to work at the most prestigious assignment available in the Air Force at this time. They found common ground, being of similar age and having many of the same interests and outlook on life. Discussing the differences between Lucy growing up in Los Angeles and Diane in Atlanta whittled away many hours and opened them both up to different perspectives. Both took their responsibilities of safeguarding and protecting the sanctity of the United States very seriously. 

“We are on Level 15,” Their NCO stated and Lucy cursed herself again for letting her mind wander. “Several hundred feet below the surface,” he continued. “From here only authorized personal are allowed go down further.” The two women exchanged looks. The security clearance was even higher here than at Area 51. They had only been given brief details of what this command was and it sounded incredible. Lucy felt excitement course through her; she had been waiting for this assignment ever since she had become one of the elite members of the Security Forces branch of the Air Force. 

The following months flew by as they became more familiar with the incredible work being done here. They were immediately assigned to the SF security patrols guarding the hallways and elevator access. Finally, after being at the SGC for six weeks, they got their first look at the Gateroom and the Stargate. Nothing could have prepared them for the wonder of the first sight of the active wormhole; it was mesmerizing, taking their breath away. The sight spawned many hours of speculative discussion between them, literally opening up a whole new world. 

The SG teams may have gotten all the glory but the SF’s liked to think they had the guts. They couldn’t relax after their mission was over like the SG teams; they were always on alert. There was an old Air Force saying, “Combat flying is long hours of total boredom, interrupted by seconds of sheer terror.” After hearing some of the stories of more experienced members of their group, they quickly agreed to the adapted version, citing ‘Gate duty as much the same. 

Colorado Springs quickly became ‘home’. The two women basked in the laid-back, small-town atmosphere, so different than Los Angeles or Atlanta. It was a nice town, no hustle and bustle but full of friendly people. Lucy and Diane quickly made friends with others on the base, in particular their NCO, Toby Millar. Toby had been at the SGC since the beginning. He and his wife had moved from New York with their five children and never looked back. 

“The SGC is a pretty depressing place,” Lucy commented one day while they were having coffee in the commissary. It seemed to her that everyone spoke quietly, like a dark cloud hung over everything. 

“Didn’t used to be,” Toby stated, sipping the hot liquid. He looked around, noting the subdued atmosphere that persisted. “Used to be lots of optimism around here. Now we seem to take one step forward and five steps back.” 

“What happened to change it?” Diane inquired, her gossip hat firmly in place. Lucy knew that, although Diane was loath to admit it, she loved gossip and the SGC was rife with it. 

“About five months ago one of the key people here was killed,” Toby said, as he stirred more sugar into his coffee and took a bite of his Danish. 

“Who?” Lucy smiled at the curiosity in Diane’s voice. ‘Oh yeah, Diane’s interest was definitely peaked’. 

“Dr. Daniel Jackson,” Toby answered around a mouth full of pastry. Swallowing he continued, “He was the guy who figured out how to open the Stargate.” 

“What happened to him?” Diane pressed. Lucy leaned forward, interested despite herself. 

“Don’t know exactly. We don’t get to hear all the facts, just gossip.” Toby seemed reluctant to clarify. “Really hit SG-1 hard.” 

“Why SG-1?” Diane took a sip of her coffee, grimacing. Lucy knew that look, which said quite clearly, ‘This would have to be the world’s worst coffee.’ After all, Diane said that every time she got a cup. Lucy watched as Diane added more sugar in the vain hope that it might disguise the taste slightly. The look on her face said now it was even worse. Lucy turned her attention back to Sgt. Miller. 

“Dr. Jackson was part of SG-1 with Col. Jack O’Neill, Major Samantha Carter and Teal’c for five years,” Toby stated quietly, staring into his coffee. This information surprised both women. SG-1, out of all the SG Teams, was the most respected, held in awe by everyone on base. 

Lucy gave a little shudder. “Col. O’Neill scares me, he is so . .” She looked for the right word to describe the man. 

“Hard.” Diane filled in the gap. Like most of the other women on base, Diane and Lucy couldn’t have helped had notice Col. O’Neill. He had been the topic of many of their late night conversations after the first time they saw him. They both agreed that he was very attractive, but Diane had pointed out that he seemed to be very distant, almost closed off. 

“He’s not hard.” Toby said earnestly, sitting forward slightly. He admired Col. O’Neill and wanted to relieve any false impression the two women may have formed. “He’s just mourning Dr. Jackson, they were especially close. The colonel took his death very hard. As did everyone.” Toby sighed. “This place hasn’t been the same since.” 

“Dr. Daniel Jackson.” Lucy rolled the name off her tongue, liking the sound of it. “So he was a civilian? A scientist?” 

“Yeah, an archaeologist.” Toby supplied, sitting back and waiting for the response. It wasn’t long in coming. 

“Archaeologist!” The word almost exploded out of Diane in her surprise. 

“Yeah.” Toby smiled, getting just the reaction he sought, chuckling to himself. “The SG Teams get to see a lot of ancient civilizations on their missions. He was a linguist, too.” 

Lucy and Diane were intrigued, and spent the better part of that evening discussing the mystery of Dr. Daniel Jackson and the SGC. Of course, they decided they wanted to know more about him. “We need someone to ask.” Lucy stated. “Someone who’ll talk to us. But who?” 

A solution presented itself in an unexpected way only a few days later. ”You are going to need stitches in that,” Dr. Janet Fraiser told Lucy, who grimaced feeling very stupid. The wound on her eyebrow was still bleeding slightly. Sitting on a bed in the infirmary she felt herself blush with embarrassment, something she rarely did these days. ‘Of all the stupid things to do’, Lucy berated herself, ‘walking into an open door would have to be the worst.’ The doctor, whose hand felt cool on Lucy’s flushed face, continued. “Probably only need two.” Lucy looked up into the warm brown eyes of Doctor Fraiser who smiled tolerantly. Lucy grinned back. 

While the preparations were being made Lucy overheard a portion of a conversation behind her. The name Daniel Jackson had her ears pricked up, though she couldn’t hear anything else clearly. Turning her head slightly she could make out a tall brunette nurse talking to a large male orderly. The nurse caught her eye and smiled. Lucy smiled back, thinking that maybe here was someone she and Diane could ask for more information about Dr. Jackson. 

Lucy noticed the name tag on her uniform, ‘Smith’. As she thought about how to approach the other women, her problem was solved. The nurse came over to her with an instrument tray. 

“Hi, I’m Beverly Smith. You’re pretty new around here, aren’t you?” The woman continued to make small talk, taking Lucy’s mind off the procedure as Dr. Fraiser inserted the stitches. She was middle aged with a kind face and slightly graying dark hair. Lucy had always admired nurses; she felt that one had to be an exceptionally special person to be in that profession. 

Several days later the two SFs followed Nurse Beverley Smith through the mall. They had noticed her while out shopping and decided now would be a good time to introduce themselves, hoping the nurse would be a good source of information. Pretending to ‘bump’ into her, they invited Beverley to have lunch with them. After several weeks of casual lunches and conversation, during which they became fast friends, Lucy and Diane invited Beverley over for to their apartment for lunch on Saturday. For once, all three were off duty together. After settling down at the table the two SFs began to quiz the nurse. 

“He was part of SG-1, had been from the beginning.” Beverley Smith took a sip of her herbal tea to gather her thoughts after the question from the other women regarding Daniel Jackson. “The SG teams have to be checked out in the infirmary after every mission so I got to see him a lot. Plus he was injured quite a few times and spent quite a bit of time under our care. His appendix burst a couple of years ago and he was laid up for several days. You can tell a lot about someone by how they handle pain. He was a good man, really nice and so smart!” Beverley’s eyes wandered over to the door leading out onto the balcony. 

“What happened to him?” Diane asked softly; she could pick up simply from Beverley’s tone that this was a touchy subject. Lucy leaned forward, intent on hearing the answer. 

Beverley turned her attention back to her companions. “Well, from what I hear, SG-1 went to Kelowna, Jonas Quinn’s homeworld, on a mission. There was an accident. Millions of people would have died, including SG-1. Daniel apparently dismantled a Naquadria bomb with his bare hands. He got exposed to radiation . .” Beverley’s voice broke off for a moment. Both Lucy and Diane could see that talking about this was very upsetting to her; tears were welling in her soft brown eyes. Taking a deep breath, the nurse continued. “He died here on the base about fifteen hours later.” Her voice faded to almost a whisper. “I came on shift the next day and was greeted with the terrible news.” Her soft voice broke again on the last word. 

“I’m sorry,” Lucy said, upset for her friend after seeing how painful the memory was. Beverley took a moment to search through her pocket for a handkerchief, which she then used to dab at the corner of her eyes. 

Beverley swallowed a few times, her fingers playing with the forgotten sandwich on the plate in front of her, and then looked thoughtfully at the two women sitting with her. “Well, there’s talk that he may not have actually died . . .” Her voice trailed off. 

“What do you mean?” They asked the question together, both fascinated. 

“Well, this is only rumours, you understand.” Beverley spoke quietly and carefully, leaning in slightly towards the other two women. “None of the official reports filter down to us. A lot of it’s classified.” She took a deep breath before continuing, “Apparently SG-1 had met some aliens a couple of years ago who were energy beings, existing on a higher plain of existence. One of the aliens came when Daniel was dying and helped him to, well, they call it ‘ascending’, going to their plane of existence. According to gossip he’s out there, in the universe, exploring as one of these energy beings right now.” She signed. “I think it’s true, more strange things have happened than that. Plus I’ve heard he is officially listed as MIA not dead. But we really need him here with us. Things just aren’t getting done the same way without him.” 

“Like what?” Lucy was enthralled; she decided that she also believed the gossip. On this base nothing was outside the realm of possibility. 

“He was so intelligent, saw things in such a different way than anyone else. Things we wouldn’t see as unusual he would notice immediately.” Beverley looked thoughtful for a moment. “I wonder how many artifacts we have brought back, that are now in storage at Area 51, would have meant something if _he_ were here to see them.” She sighed. “I wonder how different things would have been if he had been on SG-1 the last few months. What had they missed that he might have seen or done differently?” 

“But Maj. Carter is smart too.” Diane piped up. She greatly admired the major, who she thought was beautiful as well as very good at her job. “She would have noticed, wouldn’t she?” 

“Not necessarily. From what I understand it’s not her area of expertise. Daniel was so intuitive. He was so important around here.” Beverley stated. “Irreplaceable.” 

“So what is the deal with Jonas Quinn?” Lucy had seen him several times and thought he was a bit weird, but then, he was an alien after all. 

“There’s more than you know. Apparently Daniel was accused by the Kelownan Government of sabotage and Quinn, who was with Daniel at the time of the accident, went along with his Government.” Beverley paused thoughtfully. “Eventually he came clean and defected to Earth.” 

“But he’s in SG-1!” Diane was astonished, having not heard this before. 

Beverley sighed. “I don’t know why he was accepted into SG-1. I would have thought the SGC had plenty of other people to choose from. After all they can choose not only from the Air Force and Marines but a lot of civilian scientists who are loyal to Earth. I don’t know why they would choose an alien who had defected from his own planet only a few months prior.” 

“How can the rest of SG-1 accept into their team a man who did what he did?” Diane was trying to imagine how she would feel towards Quinn in Major Carter’s place. 

“Again I don’t know.” Beverley said. “That is a mystery. I guess he has been of some help lately but most people serving here don’t trust him. It took Teal’c years to be accepted, although his circumstances were quite different. After all he wasn’t involved in the death of one of the most popular people at the SGC.” 

They were all silent for a moment. Then Beverley continued quietly, a faraway look in her eyes as she remembered the gentle soul that had seemed so at odds with the typical military mindset. “Daniel had so much history with this program. They brought him in to solve the mystery of the Stargate nearly seven years ago. From all accounts he was your typical geek. Had long hair, glasses and allergies. Sneezed all the time.” Beverley laughed, remembering the stories she had heard, then sobered. “He did it, though. Two weeks it took him. The rest of them had been working on it for two years, _including_ Maj. Carter. Went to Abydos with the first mission. Stayed there and married a local girl. Col. O’Neill went to bring him back a year later.” 

“What happened to his wife?” Diane was fascinated, the more she heard of Daniel Jackson the more she understood the sadness which seemed to hang over the base after his death. 

“You’ve heard of Apophis?” Beverley asked. 

“He’s one of the Goa’uld, isn’t he?” Lucy asked. “A dead one?” They had been briefed on most of the enemy since they commenced with the SGC. 

Beverley nodded then continued, “Well, he took Daniel’s wife as a host for his Queen.” 

“What!” Diane exclaimed looking over at Lucy, who was equally shocked. Both women shivered, thinking of the fate of that poor woman. 

“Her name was Sha’re.” Beverley continued quietly. “She was killed about two years later. He never got her back.” Beverley bit her lip as she continued her sad tale. “Daniel was in the infirmary for a few days afterwards with an injury caused by a Gou’ald device. I was on duty some of that time.” Beverley again dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief. “He was so sad, it just broke my heart.” 

Lucy, flicking a sudden, unexpected tear off her cheek with shaking fingers, was quick to note Diane was also as upset. Lucy had never expected to feel this sort of deep sadness at this tragic tale. 

“Daniel was a great guy,” Beverley continued after a moment. “He was so smart, left everybody else here in his wake, except Major Carter – they were like sister and brother, they were so close.” 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

After their talk with Beverley, Lucy and Diane asked several other people their opinions. Not all the things they heard about Daniel Jackson were so kind. “He was nothing but a geek!” Sergeant Bert Thomson, one of the Marines said, with a sneer. “Should never have been allowed to go on missions. None of the civilians should be allowed through the gate!” 

“But I heard he helped a lot, made us quite a few allies.” Diane spoke up, wondering why she felt the need to defend a man she had never, and would never, meet. 

“The rest of SG-1 had to keep pulling his butt out of trouble!” Thomson informed them. “He was more of a hindrance than anything else!” 

“Why was he kept on the SGC’s flagship team then?” No answer was forthcoming from the large man, who just snorted and turned away. 

“Seems it depended on how open minded people were as to their impressions of Dr. Jackson.” Lucy said to Diane later, who agreed. They knew that there were several scientists who regularly went off world and were responsible for a number of important finds, finds that would eventually benefit all mankind. Over the past few months the women were being forced, by their own curiosity about the deceased doctor, to review their previously held beliefs about scientists and geeks in general. 

“Most of Dr. Fraisers’ nurses were in love with him,” One of the Marines scoffed. “Pretty boy. Useless in the field. He spent more time in the infirmary than most of the nurses.” 

“Jealous?” Diane said quietly to Lucy as they watched the Marine turn and walk briskly away. Lucy smiled and nodded. 

“Don’t pay much mind to what the Marines say,” Toby advised them, after they confessed all that they had been told. “Most of them will never accept civilians on the SG Teams. All I can tell you is that Daniel Jackson saved Earth on more than one occasion and that made him okay in my book regardless of him being a civilian or a geek.” 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

“What’s going on?” Lucy asked Airman 1st Class Peter Bryant, the guard stationed at the security checkpoint on Level 15, as she signed for the shift several weeks later. There was something amiss; she could almost feel a change in the air. She did a double take as a passing technician smiled at her, so different from his normal glum expression. 

“Daniel Jackson’s back!” Lucy turned back to Bryant, nearly falling over in her surprise. He smiled at her open-mouthed expression. Stan Ryan, who had just arrived and was now standing next to Lucy at the checkpoint, leaned over and closed her mouth with a finger under her chin. 

“What!!” Lucy was in shock, not even acknowledging Stan, who grinned broadly at Bryant. This was incredible. “How?” 

A shrug was her answer. Leaving Stan to sign in Lucy quickly made her way to find Diane. “Have you heard?” The question burst out of her as she entered the locker room and spied her small, blonde friend tying the laces on her standard-issue boots. 

“Yes,” Diane said, then urged her friend. “Hurry up and get changed.” A few minutes later Diane led them out of the room into the hallway and started walking. “We have ten minutes before our shift starts, let’s find Beverley.” 

“Well, the gossip was correct!” The grin on the nurse’s face was infectious; Lucy and Diane were grinning as well. They had found Beverley in a supply cupboard, taking stock of the medical supplies. “He didn’t die and was ascended for the past year! Apparently the aliens that took him have punished him for interfering into the Abydos situation. They made him resume human form.” Beverley said, the grin getting bigger. “Their loss, our gain!” 

“Wow!” Lucy and Diane exchanged looks; this was amazing. For months they had spoken about Dr. Daniel Jackson, learned all they could, never thinking for a moment they would ever get to meet him. Now they would get a chance to not only see him, see what all the fuss was about, but also maybe see him in action. They could already feel the renewed optimism that was building within the complex. 

“SG-1 got back with him last night.” Beverley continued as she bent over her list. “I was in the infirmary when he walked in.” Lucy and Diane could see the tears forming in their friend’s eyes, her voice breaking slightly as she continued, “It was so wonderful to see him again.” 

“Did he look okay?” After hearing in more detail what the Naquadria radiation would have done to him, Lucy was concerned that he wouldn’t still be suffering any effects. 

“He looked the same as he did the last time I saw him over a year ago.” Beverley said happily. “Alive and healthy!” 

“Where are SG-1 now?” Diane could barely hold in her excitement, she desperately wanted to see and maybe meet Dr Jackson. 

“Well, of course, Dr. Fraiser had to run all sorts of tests on Daniel, including an MRI and full blood work-up. Then released him to go to one of the VIP rooms.” Beverley smiled, thinking back to how thorough the tests were and how much Daniel had complained. Some things never changed! But, of course, Dr. Fraiser had wanted to check everything; to be absolutely sure that Daniel was, in fact, Daniel, and that he was completely healthy. “No-one is allowed anywhere near it.” 

“He’s okay, isn’t he?” Lucy asked again, anxious that her fears be put to rest. 

“From what I’ve heard, yes.” Beverley assured her. “There was some problem with minor amnesia initially but a Tok’ra memory device sorted most of that out.” Lucy and Diane nodded, they had heard about the Tok’ra memory devices as well as the TERs during a briefing several weeks ago. 

“Good!” Diane smiled. Somehow the day seemed brighter even several hundred feet below the surface. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

“Hey, Beverley! What’s the latest with SG-1 and Dr. Jackson?” Lucy fired the question at her friend three days later. Neither Lucy nor Diane had seen hide or hair of SG-1 all day Friday and then had a two-day break. The suspense was almost killing them. 

“General Hammond has given SG-1 and Daniel time off,” She told them. “From all reports they have left the base and are off somewhere together.” 

“Even Quinn?” Diane questioned. 

“No, he stayed here.” Lucy raised her eyebrows and turned to Diane, who looked equally surprised. 

Lucy and Diane headed off together to meet with the rest of their unit. They were assigned to the Gateroom this shift but, for once, even duty in their favorite location couldn’t inspire them. It paled next to anticipation of finally seeing Daniel Jackson. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

“SG-1 are back.” Lucy was told by Peter Bryant as she entered the complex a week later. Thoughtfully she headed off down the hallway. She was just leaving the elevator on her way to the armory when O’Neill bumped into her in his haste to get inside. “Sorry.” He said with a big grin and continued on, rushing to stop the elevator doors from closing. 

‘Wow.’ Lucy thought, her eyes on the closed elevator doors. ‘I didn’t even know he had teeth and now he is smiling at me. Must be because Jackson is back!’ The atmosphere within the mountain was almost cheerful. She hurried to tell Diane about O’Neill. 

On their way to their assignment later that day they noticed a civilian they had not seen before in BDUs walking down the hallway in front of them. He suddenly sneezed and bumped into another SF. “Geek!” the SF said, pushing him slightly away making him drop the huge file he was carrying. With a muffled curse the civilian quickly dropped down to pick up the file and gathering in the papers that had escaped. 

Lucy met the eyes of the other SF, who nodded to her as he passed them. ‘Another new geek’ she thought. More were arriving all the time. Lucy bent down and retrieved one sheet which had landed near her feet. With a smile she held it at eye height in front of the man, who looked up and gave her a shy smile of thanks as he took it from her and added it to the bulging file. ‘Wow!’ Lucy thought, as her surprised eyes met Diane’s. ‘What beautiful eyes.’ She took a deep breath, reassessing the man in front on her. ‘He’s pretty cute, for a geek’. 

With the file and papers clutched to his chest the man stood. He nodded to the two women to thank them for their help and re-commenced his journey down the hallway. “What a darlin’.” Diane drawled softly in appreciation. 

“Yeah”. Lucy agreed with a grin, watching him walk away. They continued on their way, inadvertently following him towards the elevators. Lucy threw Diane a cheeky grin, which her friend returned. 

Arriving at the elevator, they waited with the civilian for the car to get to their floor. Once inside and moving down, both women gave him the once over. The man was about six feet tall, very handsome as well as cute, with light brown hair and nice hands. The car reached level 18 and the man got out without a backward glance. The two women carried onto level 28. 

Lucy turned to Diane and raised her eyebrows. “I’m definitely glad I changed my opinion on geeks.” 

“Me too!!” 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

Next morning at breakfast in the commissary the women were sitting at their usual corner table with Roger and Stan. “There’s our geek.” Lucy said affectionately, looking up from her bowl of oatmeal, not seeing Roger and Stan exchange amused looks. 

The four SFs watched him walk up to the food line. They could see him talking to the cook over the counter but were too far away to hear the conversation. They noticed the cook reach over the counter to shake his hand. “Look at that!” Lucy said with a shake of her head and a grin. “Typical geek! Trying to get in good with the cook!” 

“SG-1 must be back.” Roger commented. They all turned to the door. Framed in the doorway were two of the most intriguing of all personnel at the base: Major Samantha Carter and the Jaffa, Teal’c. Over the time they had been at the SGC, both Lucy and Diane had become fascinated by those two; the beautiful and extremely intelligent Major, and Teal’c, the huge mysterious alien who had been such a help to Earth over the past six years. 

The couple, after glancing around the room and exchanging a look, moved to join the civilian at the food line. Standing one each side of him they seemed, to the four SFs, to exchange pleasantries with him while they chose their breakfast. 

“Yes.” Lucy said in answer to Stan’s question, pulling her attention away from the trio to concentrate on her friend. “I ran into O’Neill yesterday.” She grinned at Stan. “He smiled at me!” 

“Wow!” Stan commented, surprised. He had never seen the colonel other than serious. “I didn’t even know he had teeth!” 

“That’s what I said to myself!” Lucy chuckled. 

“Whatever you kids want, it’s on me.” A cheerful voice said from the door and all turned to see Col. O’Neill enter and make his way over to the line. 

“Speak of the devil,” Lucy said quietly to her friends. 

The four SFs watched the civilian turn to say something to Teal’c and Carter, who both smiled. Teal’c reached past him to pick up a large yellow jello, which he put on his tray. The civilian could be seen raising his eyebrows at this, Teal’c simply raised one eyebrow and nodded. 

“Dr. Daniel Jackson!” Major Lou Ferretti shouted loudly from the doorway. He rushed in and grabbed the geek, now identified as Daniel Jackson, a big bear hug. Lucy could feel her jaw drop as she and Diane exchanged amazed looks. That’s Daniel Jackson?! It couldn’t be! He was too young, surely, to have done all that they had heard. Stunned and as one, they turned back to once again study the man they had assumed to be just another new civilian on the base. 

“Welcome back!” Putting his hand on the side of Dr Jackson’s face, Major Ferretti continued. “You look pretty good for a guy who’s been dead for a year.” The doctor gave him a shy smile. 

Many other SG personnel entered the commissary and joined in the greetings including Maj. Griff and Lt. Coburn. “Daniel, welcome back.” Lucy heard Maj. Griff say as he patted Jackson on the back. “We’ve missed you.” They were rewarded with another shy smile. 

“Now I understand how most of the nurses were hot for him.” Lucy, finally finding her voice, whispered to Diane, Roger and Stan. That shy smile and the beautiful eyes would melt any woman. 

“Dr. Jackson,” the cook’s booming voice called over the excited conversations. “Your waffle is ready.” 

“Thanks.” Jackson took the plate with a nod, picked up his coffee and, with Carter and Teal’c, made his way over to an empty table within hearing distance of the SFs. 

Diane and Lucy watched them take their seats, Carter sitting next to Jackson, their backs towards the SFs’ table. O’Neill was not long in joining them. They remembered all the gossip about how close Carter and Jackson were, so watched the body language with interest. 

Lucy turned to smile at Diane. “Looks like more rumors that were true,” she whispered. Carter didn’t seem to be able to keep her hands off Jackson. Resting her arm across the back of his chair, her hand continually rubbed his back and wandered across his neck. At one stage Jackson leaned closer to her to comment and Lucy could see Carter run the back of her fingers down his cheek as he smiled at her. It was like she had to continually touch him to reassure herself he was actually there. 

As the meal progressed, the table with SG-1 was the noisiest, as well as being the focus of much attention. The four team members were constantly laughing and talking loudly, well, O’Neill was anyway. Teal’c seemed happy to sit mainly in silence, as usual, and Carter and Jackson were content to mostly listen to the colonel. The teasing about Jackson missing his coffee and books more than his team could be heard by nearly everyone else in the room. Constant amused glances were thrown at SG-1. The atmosphere in the commissary, usually so quiet, was buzzing. 

“Dr. Jackson!” Jonas Quinn entered the room and walked up to the table. Nearly everyone turned to watch this conversation. Everyone present knew the rumors; knew the history between these two men; knew Quinn was present when Jackson had been so horrible injured. All were interested to see how Quinn would relate to this man, whose place he has taken on SG-1. “I was hoping to find you here. Found that file on Ra we couldn’t locate last night.” Quinn’s tone was very friendly, his smile bright and cheerful. Jackson nodded and smiled in return. 

“Had breakfast yet, Jonas?” O’Neill asked, leaning back in his chair and shooting the Kelownan a raised eyebrow. 

“Not yet, Sir.” Quinn answered. He was still slightly uneasy around O’Neill and it showed. He moved from foot to foot, tension flowing off him in waves. ‘He can probably feel all the eyes on him.’ Lucy thought in sudden sympathy. 

Jackson stood up. “Need to get a coffee re-fill myself.” He ignored the indulgent smiles from his friends. “I’ll walk you over, Jonas.” 

Lucy and Diane watched to two men walk to the food. Both men were of similar height and coloring. Quinn could be seen quietly talking Jackson’s ear off. “Wonder what is going to happen within SG-1?” Lucy said absently. “Only four in a team but there are five of them.” 

“I heard that they are going to let SG-1 be a five man . . . um person team for the time being.” Stan said. “Just until Dr Jackson gets his bearings back.” 

“Then what?” Lucy, Diane and Roger now focused on Stan. 

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.” All turned their attention back to Daniel Jackson and Jonas Quinn at the food line, animated conversation flowing between them. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

The Stargate opened. “It’s the Tok’ra.” The announcement was made. The SF’s stayed on full alert, guns towards the Stargate, watchful for any danger. Lucy, watching from her position in the briefing room above, could see Diane in position against the left wall. As the iris disengaged Lucy noticed SG-1, including Daniel Jackson, move into the Gate room. She had not seen Dr. Jackson since the commissary yesterday morning. The SGC gossip mill was churning; Daniel Jackson’s return seeming the only topic of conversation by everyone regardless of rank and sex. 

All eyes watched as two figures emerged from the shimmering circle. ‘That never gets old.’ Lucy thought, unknowing quoting a Colonial O’Neill comment made years before. 

“Dad.” Carter identified one of the figures as her father, Jacob Carter, the microphone in the gateroom clearly broadcasting her voice into the room above. Lucy had heard about Carter’s father, knew he was a General in the Air Force, and studied him carefully as he made his way down the ramp. It took a lot of courage to willingly let a Gou’ald symbiote take you for a host. But then he was dying, would she make the same decision, given that choice – death or blending? The thought fascinated her. 

“Sam.” Jacob Carter smiled at his daughter in greeting then turned to the man at her side. “Daniel!” He completed his journey down the ramp and warmly hugged Jackson. “Good to see you again! We came as soon as we heard. Welcome back!” Still holding onto the younger man with a hand on each shoulder Jacob Carter moved back to look into the blue eyes. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to heal you.” 

“It’s okay, Jacob.” Jackson gave him a shy smile. “Maybe it’s best this way.” Jacob Carter, after nodding to the younger man, moved to hug and kiss his daughter. 

“Jack. Teal’c.” Jacob Carter greeted the other members of SG-1. “Jonas.” 

“Dr. Jackson.” The other figure moved down the ramp. All eyes in the vicinity were suddenly upon the other visitor. “It’s is good to see you again.” Her voice identified her as a Tok’ra as well. Lucy looked her over, even from her position she could see the woman was very pretty but there was an arrogance about her that was off-putting. The visitor was dressed in Tok’ra fashion, as was Jacob Carter, but her outfit was much briefer. 

“Anise.” Daniel Jackson said in greeting. ‘Ah’ Lucy thought, now understanding. ‘I’ve heard all about this one too – none of it good.’ Jackson continued, “Welcome back to Earth.” They exchanged nods and smiles. Lucy’s eyes narrowed and she frowned in thought. Somewhere, amongst all the facts they had accumulated about Jackson, there was a reference about Anise. Damn, she couldn’t remember. 

“Here is something we found in our travels that we were hoping you might be able to assist us with.” Anise said, passing a small tablet to Jackson, who took it eagerly and immediately began to examine it, turning it over in his hands. 

“Yeah!” Colonel O’Neill snorted. “Never just come to say hello.” Jacob Carter shot him a dark look. 

“George.” The Tok’ra greeted his old friend as Gen. George Hammond entered the gateroom. 

“Jacob. Anise.” General Hammond, in turn, greeted his guests. “Let’s move this to be briefing room.” 

“With your permission, General. I believe this item is important and I need Dr Jackson to look at it immediately.” Anise stated. Lucy could see Maj. Carter roll her eyes at O’Neill. Obviously Anise wasn’t one of their favorite people, um . . Tok’ra. 

“Sir.” Jackson said to the General. “Please give us about twenty minutes or so to check this out then we’ll join you in the briefing room.” 

“Of course, Dr. Jackson.” The General’s tone indulgent. 

“Jonas.” Jackson turned to the Kelownan, who was standing off to one side. “Join us, please.” 

Jonas Quinn smiled broadly and moved off with Daniel and Anise as they left the Gateroom. Diane smiled up at Lucy as all near the ramp watched until the trio was out of site before turning to leave the room. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

Lucy stood to attention on one side of the briefing room to watch the group enter and move towards the briefing table. Her eyes assessed the visitor carefully. 

“Daniel _should_ be safe with Jonas.” Jacob Carter stated as he sat down. 

“What?” Colonel O’Neill asked, also taking a seat, then changed his question to “Why?” 

“Oh, did I forget to tell you?” Jacob Carter asked innocently. “Anise has apparently talked Freya around to her way of thinking and they both want Daniel now.” 

“What?!” Colonel O’Neill jumped to his feet. 

“Sit down, Jack.” Jacob Carter laughed. “She is well aware of Daniel’s feelings in regard to blended Tok’ra/Humans. She’s not about to jump on him.” 

“She better not.” O’Neill grumbled as he once again took his seat. Maj. Carter and Teal’c exchanged amused glances as they too took their seats. 

The talk was general for the next twenty minutes or so until Anise, Jackson and Quinn entered the room. Lucy hid a smile at the paternal, concerned look the colonel shot Jackson, causing the younger man to frown his way and roll his eyes. 

“What did you find out, Dr. Jackson?” Gen. Hammond aimed the query at the archeologist as he pulled out a chair and sat down next to O’Neill at the table. 

Jackson took the artifact in his hand to show to all. “It’s actually a tablet written by the Ancients. Unfortunately, it’s nothing more than written instructions for the DHD, along the lines of the drawing Jack did for use when the Ancients downloaded their memory into his brain.” Jackson shot O’Neill a quick grin. “But Anise has agreed to leave it with us for a few days for us to check.” 

“Good.” From her position Lucy could see Gen. Hammond shoot Jackson a look of appreciation. It was obvious he was pleased to have his archaeologist back to so quickly clarify these things for them. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

“Then Gen. Carter told O’Neill that Anise and Freya both wanted Jackson now!” Lucy and Diane were at home that night, discussing the events of the day over pizza and beer. “I had to bite my tongue to stop from laughing when O’Neill jumped to his feet, ready to rush out to find Jackson.” Lucy was chuckling remembering the scene. 

“But I heard Freya, the host, preferred O’Neill and it was only the symbiote who wanted Jackson?” Diane was confused and repeated the gossip that had been circulating the base. 

“Not anymore.” Lucy stated. “All through the briefing Anise watched Jackson and O’Neill watched Anise watch Jackson. It was quite funny.” Lucy explained. “O’Neill doesn’t trust, or like, Anise at all.” 

“I’m not sure I trust of like _any_ of the Tok’ra.” Diane said. “They don’t appear to be the best sort of allies.” 

“Yeah, that’s pretty certain.” Lucy agreed before shuddering. “Could you imagine having a relationship with one of them? Talk about a love triangle!” 

“I think it would be too creepy for me.” Diane grimaced. 

Over the next two days both Lucy and Diane noticed the Tok’ra from time to time as they moved around the base. Gen. Carter spent most of the time with his daughter. ‘Must be hard on them,’ Lucy thought. ‘Only able to see each other occasionally and never without the symbiote present as well.’ 

Anise, on the other hand, spent most of the time in Jackson’s office. Lucy and Diane chuckled together agreeing that Quinn seemed to have been allocated the role of chaperone. “Though O’Neill could fill that role just as easily,” Lucy giggled. “Apparently he has rarely left Jackson’s side since Anise arrived.” 

“Mother hen.” Diane said with a laugh. 

“What?” The exclamation was spluttered out in surprise. 

“That’s what I heard Dr. Fraiser call O’Neill today.” The two women looked at each other and burst out laughing. Only a few days ago they would never have labeled the colonel with that description or been able to laugh about it. Now it seemed strangely appropriate. Things at the base had changed that much with Jackson’s return. 

Later that day SG-1, Jackson and the two Tok’ra entered a gateroom bathed in the light from the shimmering event horizon. Anise moved off to one side while Gen. Carter bid his daughter good-bye, her eyes on Jackson, ignoring O’Neill’s narrowed gaze. Lucy bit her lip to hold in her smile. “See you next time, Sam,” the older man said hugging Maj. Carter and giving O’Neill an amused glance over his daughter’s shoulder. He was obviously aware of the colonel’s irritation with Anise. 

“Keep us informed about Ba’al and Yu.” O’Neill instructed. Gen. Carter nodded to all and joined Anise. Together they moved up the ramp towards the Stargate. 

Anise turned back just before reaching the wormhole for one last glance at Jackson, who seemed to be totally oblivious to the attention as he listened to O’Neill say something into his ear. From her position on the left wall, Lucy clearly heard Anise sigh, before she turned to join her companion and move through the ‘Gate. 

As the Stargate closed down the five people at the bottom of the ramp turned to leave the room. As Jackson passed his eyes met Lucy’s and he returned her smile before passing into the hallway beyond. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ 

“Have you heard the latest?” Lucy burst into the locker room only a few seconds behind Diane. The two women were driving to Denver later that evening with Beverley and her husband, Tom, to see a concert. Knowing Diane would be on tenterhooks to hear the latest gossip, Lucy paused for effect before delivering her news. “We’ve received transmissions from Kelowna.” Lucy smiled to herself as Diane spun around from her open locker in surprise to face her. “They have apparently finally negotiated peace with the other people on their planet. They have all united against the Gou’ald threat and they want Jonas Quinn to act as liaison between Kelowna and Earth. He’s _accepted_!” 

“Wow!” Diane said. “How do you know this?” 

“I heard him talking with Jackson.” Lucy said opening her own locker and beginning to undress. The concert wasn’t for several hours so they had plenty of time to drive home and get ‘dolled up’ so there was no rush. Though, Diane did take a great deal of time to get ready, Lucy was never exactly sure why. 

“What did Jackson say?” Diane’s voice was an echo as she searched around the bottom of her locker for boots. 

“He seemed worried Quinn might have only accepted the position to make a space in SG-1 for him.” Lucy smiled as Diane emerged triumphant and sat down to slip of her favorite boots. 

“What did Quinn say to that?” 

“That he had only been filling in and that the position in SG-1 was, and always had been, Jackson’s.” Lucy said, slipping on her own boots and tying up the shoe-laces. 

“Yes, it was.” Diane commented. “From what I have heard Jackson was dreaming if he thought O’Neill would let him join any other SG Team and go off world without SG-1 to look after him.” 

Lucy chuckled. It was pretty common knowledge how over protective O’Neill could be about Jackson. “Quinn also said that, even though he loved being part of SG-1 he was looking forward to his new position and being able to finally help his planet.” 

“Good for him!” Diane waited a moment to digest this latest new, then nodded and smiled. “So, I guess that means the old SG-1 are back together.” 

“Yeah, and now we can start taking two steps forward and only one step back.” Lucy stated. 

“You know,” Diane said thoughtfully, “I didn’t like Quinn before but, now that Jackson is back in SG-1, I think I do now.” 

“He seems to be a pretty decent guy, all things considered.” Lucy stated firmly as she finished dressing and closed her locker door. “Maybe we were a little hard on him before?” 

“Yes.” Diane agreed. “But I’m really glad Daniel Jackson is back. He’s pretty gorgeous.” 

“Yeah,” Lucy said, grinning a look at her good friend. 

“For a geek!” The both said together, laughing as they headed off to the elevators to go home after another fun day at the SGC. 

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you very much to DoggyJ for extreme patience and excellent Beta. This is my first story.

* * *

> © March 23rd, 2003 The characters mentioned in this story are  
> the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide  
> Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and  
> Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an  
> infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other  
> characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the  
> author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
